


Group Date Cafe

by TheCephalopodAgency



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q, Persona Series
Genre: 20 Questions, M/M, and Junpei, rip Yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: The story of how Minato annihalated Yu.





	Group Date Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Why do you let me write when I'm tired? This is your fault.

"So dude, which one of the girls do you think is your 'destined partner'? Minato shrugged at Junpei after giving the group as a whole a quick glance. Yu watched with mild interest. Minato, as usual, looked as if he didn't care, and once again, Junpei seemed put off by his indifference.

"C'mon, you have to tell your best friend these things," he complained, slapping his hand on their leader's shoulder.

"...best friend?" He quirked his head, maneuvering out of Junpei's grasp. It wasn't exactly hard for him to do so, as Junpei completely froze. Yu couldn't help but laugh quietly at the shattered look on his face. It wasn't the first time Minato had rendered him speechless like that, with the exact same line, though he was used to it himself and didn't take long to recover. He was half convinced it was some weird way of bonding.

"You're so harsh..." he sighed, rubbing his neck. Minato 'hmmed' and returned to what he'd been doing a moment ago: meticulously making a copy of the fourth floor map of the Group Date Cafe. He’d been worried that some of the members of their group weren’t getting enough training, and this second map was to go to whomever he chose as secondary team leaders.

Yu had never seen anyone as capable of zeroing in his focus on one thing like Minato was able to. Any time he was given a task, he did his best to complete it, whether it be a simple request from Elizabeth to the map that guided them through the Labyrinth. On top of that, he often went above and beyond, to the astonishment of even members of his own team.

He himself, before the group met up, had been a bit more lax with his own mapmaking, as Margaret had so eagerly pointed out the first time they’d gotten lost. Minato had gone through the trouble of creating rows of squares with a ruler, and measured the length of each room and hallway before recording it on the paper. If Aigis hadn't been able to measure the distance for him, Yu was certain Minato would have taken his little 12 inch ruler and done it himself.

There was a reason why he'd insisted Minato stay in the lead, and it wasn't just because he'd taken his group to the end of the Wonderland Labyrinth first. He was almost eerily efficient, and Yu was even beginning to wonder if he was perhaps a better leader than himself. Already, he'd adopted all eight of the Investigation Team members and created perfectly balanced teams before even seeing most of them in battle, somehow managing to find the perfect sub-persona that neutralized their weaknesses.

"C'mon, seriously. I'm being serious. Very serious. More serious than I’ve ever been before. I know you probably don't care, but if you HAD to pick one of them, who would it be?"

“Why is it so important?”

“You can tell a lot about a guy by the kind of girls he’s into, and we know literally nothing about you aside from your name and your persona doesn’t really count because you can use them all. Just let me have this one!”

"You aren't letting this go, are you?" Minato sighed, shaking his head in defeat. "Very well."

"For real?!"

"None of them really catch my attention. Will you leave me alone now?"

"B-but-- NONE of them?"

"You have a girl of every type here and none of them strike your fancy?" Yosuke chimed in, letting out an impressed whistle. "You must have some pretty high standards, dude."

"I'm not interested in anyone here because I'm already dating someone at home." At his admission, several of the members of Team Gekkou did a double take. Even Shinjiro quirked a brow, though he went back to whatever it was he was doing a few seconds later.

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?!" Junpei rubbed his ears, as if he wasn't sure he'd heard him right.

"You never asked," Minato replied blankly.

"I wonder how a guy like him even treats a girl, considering I've never even seen him smile..." Yu muttered quietly to Yosuke. She must be a quiet person as well, probably someone who doesn't like much attention or contact.

"Come on man, this is the kind of stuff guys are supposed to talk about!" Junpei huffed his frustration. "What's she like? The girls are practically crawling all over you at school-- I bet she's pretty hot, huh?" He nudged his elbow against their usually silent leader, trying to prompt a reply. "Let me guess, you hooked up with Chihiro-san, didn't you? You've been practically glued to each other the last few weeks."

"Chihiro-san is on the student council. Of course we spend time together."

"Yuko-san?"

"No."

"But you hang out with her almost as much as Chihiro-san!"

"She manages the track team."

"Give me a hint. Redhead? Blonde? Brunette?"

Minato seemed to consider for a moment before shrugging. "Alright, I guess I'll play your game. Blonde."

"That narrows it down a lot. Not many blonde girls at Gekkoukan. Is she in our year?"

"Yes."

Junpei stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Eyes?"

"Yes."

"I meant the color, smartass."

"Light blue."

"Are you seriously trying to play twenty questions about his girlfriend?" Yukari complained. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Yu smirked, because the look on her face seemed to indicate she was a little jealous.

The little game went on for a while until finally Junpei started rattling off a list of names. Eventually he just gave up. “What’s her name?”

“Jean.”

"Jean? Who the hell is she?"

Minato shrugged. "I thought you knew just about everyone. Fuuka should know at least, since she’s in the same class," he offered. Junpei turned to Fuuka, but she shook her head.

"I don't know a Jean either. Sorry, Junpei-kun."

“One more hint?”

“Remember your first question? How many blondes are in Fuuka’s class?

Fuuka gasped. “You mean Bebe?!”

Minato nodded. “Yeah.”

"Wait... Bebe? The French Exchange student?!" Junpei's jaw dropped, as if his mind was completely blank.

"No wonder he didn't pick one of these girls, not when he has some hot French girl all to himself..." Yosuke sighed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Yosuke, but Bebe isn't a girl..." Yukari said, snickering.

"Seriously?!" His jaw dropped almost comically. "You're a total chick magnet and you don't even like girls?"

"I don't like guys, either," Minato replied. "I just like Bebe."

"Wait, if you don't like guys either, how are you interested in him in the first place?"

Minato shrugged. "He's just… special. He doesn't pry, or drag me around, or touch me without permission..."

“Alright, You’ve made your point, jeeze,” Junpei rolled his eyes. “Why do you call him Jean sometimes?”

“Well, Bebe is easier to pronounce, but he always has this adorable blush on his cheeks when I call him by that name.”

“Adorable?” Junpei groaned. “I did not want to be having a conversation about ‘cute guys’ with you, dude.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just not what guys do, man. We’re supposed to be talking about hot chicks, not… not other dudes!”

“Why? Are you worried that your fragile masculinity will shatter?”

“W-what do you mean fragile?!” He yelped, panicking and turning red.

“...you look cute when you blush too,” Minato admitted. Junpei started sputtering and finally turned and made a hasty exit.

“Dude…” Yosuke winced.

Yu started laughing when he realized Minato was actually smiling. The expression disappeared quickly, but he still caught it. A second later Minato looked him in the eye with a sparkle of mischief and winked. Yu lost it, laughing even harder.

“Oh my god… Yosuke help, I can’t breathe…” He doubled over, clutching his stomach and gasping desperately for air between his laughter.

And that was how the apathetic leader of team Gekkou annihilated Yu Narukami with a single action.


End file.
